Internet Protocol (IP) multicast is a routing technique that allows IP traffic to be sent from one source or multiple sources and delivered to multiple destinations. Instead of sending individual packets to each destination, a single packet is sent to a multicast group, which is identified by a single IP destination group address. IP multicast routing protocols use a time-to-live (TTL) parameter to decide how “far” from a sending host a given multicast packet should be forwarded (i.e., a number of hops). The default TTL value for multicast within a wireless mesh network is one (1), thus resulting in a multicast packet being forwarded one (1) hop, which may be insufficient.